


What is love?

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal Loves Will, Love, M/M, What is love, really short, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Hannibal had never felt love before...





	What is love?

He read about it in his encyclopedias, he knew it from old paintings and famous sculpters, he saw it on the stages of many theatres and he acted it so very well he could mystify his victims, but he had never felt it...

Those blue eyes, beautiful like the sea on a windy day, he could have sat on its shore and watched the waves all day long...

Those thin lips, colored like ripe peach, he wanted to taste them so badly...

The dark, curly locks of his hair, they seemed soft like the finest silk and he wanted to burry his fingers in them every single time he met him...

His alabaster skin, so perfect and so flawless like he had just stepped off of a painting of Michelangelo...

That awful aftershave, that awful, but dearest scent on him...

_Will. Will Graham..._

Only the mentioning of his name made his heart skip a beat...

When he talked to him he barely could concentrate on his words...

When he accidentally touched him he forgot to breathe...

He was his first thought in the morning. And the last before he fell asleep...

When they were in the same room he felt lighthearted, and when they were apart he always missed him.

He didn't know how the little spaces between seconds were called, but he definitely missed him in every seconds and in those intervals too...

He didn't know how to tell him he needed him: not in the ways to survive the days, but in the ways to make life worth living.

He didn't know how to ask him politely to slam him against the wall and make out with him.

He didn't know if this weird and unearthly feeling somewhere deep behind his ribcage was love or not...

He knew only one thing: _he was terrified to lose him_...


End file.
